It is known to make the brush of a mascara applicator by means of supports that are stacked one after another along the stem of the applicator, as described in application FR 2 906 692 for example. Each support carries one or more projections and, by shape co-operation between the support and the stem, may be placed in different angular positions about the axis of said stem.